Its Natural'
by LadyDahi
Summary: Puckleberry fic/ one-shot. Rachel quiero algo más de Noah y él, todos sabemos que el quiere algo de ella.


_Esta es la primera vez que publico algo que haya escrito. Esta es una mini idea de lo que quiero hacer. Alguna sugerencia o critica bienvenido sea!_

* * *

><p>2011-07-26 21:25<p>

__Querido Noah,__

__Sé que tal vez te resulte demasiado extraño que yo, Rachel Berry, tenga un motivo para dirigirte un e-mail. Y sé que tal vez tengas cientos de e-mails provenientes de chicas que están a sus pies y que darían cualquier cosa, también, por estar con usted. Resulta que yo no soy cualquier chica, Noah. Y mis sentimientos son puros y genuinos. Sí, estoy hablando de sentimientos. Yo tengo sentimientos, los tengo Noah.__

__Perdóname si me estoy pasando de mis límites y si con esto hace que me gane un granizado en mi rostro todos los días… No me importa porque prefiero ser honesta conmigo misma.__

__Con amor, Rachel.__

Hace una semana aproximadamente que Rachel no le dirigía la palabra a Noah. Ellos habían estado teniendo encuentros casuales detrás de las gradas pero Rachel estaba cansada de ser una más en su vida. Rachel hizo un _click_ sobre el botón 'enviar' y ese e-mail fue directo a la casilla de correos de Puckerman. Solamente tomó unos cuantos minutos para que la respuesta de él estuviera devuelta. Rachel eligió bien el horario para mandar aquel correo. Eran exactamente las 21.25 PM, estaba segura de que Noah estaba frente a su computadora.

Hace algún tiempo ellos solían hablar por el chat del facebook pero ahora el orgullo de Rachel era mucho más grande que eso. Ellos habían dejado de hablar desde que Quinn tuvo a Beth, y luego la dieron en adopción. Pero hace apenas un mes, todo ocurrió tan rápido. Un simple dueto, alguien cantó la primer nota otro rasgueó las cuerdas de laguitarra y al segundo se estaban besando. _'Somos dos judíos sexis, es natural'_

2011-07-26 21:40

__Rachel realmente tenemos que hablar por e-mail? Me ves todos los días y ni me dirigís la palabra. Esto es estúpido y patético. Soy un chico rudo, no escribo cartas ni mucho menos de amor. Aunque recuerdo haber escrito una para amenazar a ese estúpido de Jacob. Como sea, Cuál es tu punto Rachel? Porque no dijiste nada en concreto.__

No era solo angustia lo que recorría su cuerpo, también había furia. Y otros sentimientos que no estaba segura en identificar. Noah le hablaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Ella se estaba enamorando y sabía que el también sentía cosas por ella.

2011-07-26 21:42

__Querido Noah,__

__Lamento tanto haberte molestado con mis estúpidos y patéticos e-mails. Siempre dejé en claro mi punto Noah. Usted lo sabe perfectamente. Pero usted no quiere reconocerlo. Entonces se lo pregunto concretamente, usted siente algo por mi? Algo?__

__Con amor, Rachel.__

Esta era la última oportunidad para que Noah le dijera la verdad. Después de esto, si no resultaba, había decidido no luchar más. Su corazón estaría roto pero empezaría a sanar desde antes para que pueda curarse lentamente. Las respuestas de Noah llegaban rápidamente y eso le daba un poco más de esperanzas, porque nadie contesta con tanta obstinación si no le interesa algo.

2011-07-26 21:58

__Podrías ahorrarte todas las formalidades? Soy yo! No el puto rey de Inglaterra. Porque hay que poner formalidades? Sos una dramática y solo queres tener tu maldita épica declaración de amor. Sabes muy bien lo que siento por vos, aparte te lo demuestro bien cuando estamos a solas.__

Esta vez cuando Rachel leyó el e-mail se rió para sí misma. Algo de libido despertaba en ella Noah y su vocabulario, sin contar que había evadido su pregunta como todo hombre tramposo que es. Esta vez tenía que poner su mente en frío y contestar desde su necesidad.

2011-07-26 21:58

__Noah, no tienen nada que ver en esta conversación nuestros encuentros secretos. Lo único que siempre me hiciste saber fue lo bien que se sentía que yo no tuviera reflejo nauseoso. Así que ya seria la hora de que me digas que mas sientes, no te parece?__

Y recibió la respuesta demasiado rápido, lo cual la sorprendió.

2011-07-26 22:01

__Tengo ganas de que me muestres de nuevo eso que haces con tu boca ahora mismo.__

Las mejillas de Rachel enrojecieron y ella misma se vio sumergida en su timidez. A pesar de que cada uno estuviera en sus respectivas casas, Noah hacia que Rachel sintiera cosas que con Finn o Jessie nunca había sentido.

2011-07-26 22:08

__Sabes lo frustrante que es que te escriban y solo llegue un renglón sexualmente hablando? Noah, estoy esperando algo más. Necesito algo más que eso.__

2011-07-26 22:10

__Nena, estaba esperando que lo dijeras. Yo también quiero algo de sexo sucio. Qué te parece mañana en la tarde después del Glee club en mi casa? Podrías hacer lo que te enseñe y entrar por mi ventana?__

Era la primera vez que Noah contestaba con tanta fluidez los mensajes. Y Rachel dejó de sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar Noah. Como no pudo darse cuenta? Puckerman nunca podría tener sentimientos. El no pensaba con su cabeza si no con su entrepierna. Pero esto quería decir algo más? Porque después de declararse él le estaba diciendo que vaya a su casa?

2011-07-26 22:20

__Noah por el amor de Barbra! No estoy hablando de sexo. Usted sabe que mi primera vez debe ser especialmente épica en un lugar lleno de velas, flores y aromatizantes. Hablo de que necesito que me digas como sigue esto… Estamos saliendo?__

Luego de darle click al botón 'enviar' Rachel se arrepintió de lo que escribió. Tanto pensó en lo adecuado para responder que se quedó con lo peor. El iba a decirle que por supuesto que no, que no estaban saliendo y que no quería volver a verla nunca más. Ella puede darse cuenta que Noah es un chico que le huye a los compromisos y ella es todo lo contrario a él. Rachel necesita saber las cosas como son. No quiere ilusionarse nunca más. Demasiado aterradora fue la experiencia que tuvo con el Sr. Schuester.

2011-07-26 22:23

__Por el amor de dios, Rachel! Por qué tanto tiempo en responder? Puedes venir y te contesto. Estoy seguro que te va a gustar mi respuesta.__

Otra vez Rachel sintió como su rostro se iba tornando más cálido. El la hacía sonrojarse, y ahora también hizo latir su corazón tan fuerte como nunca lo creyó posible. Rachel leyó hasta 5 veces aquel párrafo para cerciorarse de que no había leído mal aquel mensaje. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, al abrirlos de nuevo las palabras seguían allí. Era realidad… Noah la quería.

2011-07-26 22:25

__No entiendo cómo puedes convencerme. Te das cuenta lo que hace el amor, Noah?... Espero que no rompa mi corazón en mil pedazos. Tengo que subir por la ventana?__

Se sintió como si Noah estaría esperando frente al cristal del monitor hasta que ella respondiera porque a los segundos un último mensaje de Noah llegó a su correo.

2011-07-26 22:26

__Rachel deja de ser malditamente molesta y dramática… Solo ven y sube por mi ventana. Después de Glee. No lo olvides. Buenas noches.__

Noah de seguro había apagado su computadora ya no había manera de discutir con él y no había manera de que estuvieran hablando en el colegio. Una vez que decía 'adiós' o 'buenas noches' él literalmente se iba a dormir. Por eso estaba esperando que Rachel respondiera rápido, la práctica de hoy había sido agotadora y sabia que para estar bien para su chica mañana debía descansar bien hoy.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme. *LadyD<p> 


End file.
